wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mean Dragons
this is a parody of Mean Girls if you couldn't tell (editing by some guy who won't get off my lawn and that person who's camping out in the flower box) Raised in the rainforest by a closed-minded tribe and not-so-progressive parents, Bigtail thinks he knows how to survive. But that all changes when the dragonet enters a public high school - Jade Mountain Academy. Trying to find his place among jocks, nerds, and other subcultures, Bigtail comes across the meanest species of all - The Plastics. When Bigtail falls for Icicle's ex-boyfriend though, the queen bee schemes to ruin Bigtail's social future. His own claws come out though as he enters the cat-fight that has the whole school running for cover. Chapter One Apparently, everyone seems to think that NightWings are freaks. Or that we're weirdly religious or something. Or that we made up this huge lie about our tribe to make us seem scary. It's weird, because none of that is really true (okay I admit that last one is true but whatever). And they're all going to find out because I'm finally going to meet the other tribes. You see, I'm being enrolled at the new Jade Mountain High, with all the other losers from all the other tribes. I'm not really looking forward to it, mainly because they'll all think I'm weird. My mom says I should go because I need to make friends, and my dad says I should go because its good to experience the other tribes' ways. Personally I don't give a rotten RainWing's carcass about the other tribes, but I have to do what my parents say. Plus I heard that that weirdo "Moonwatcher" kid is going too, so it might be nice to scope it out, cause she seems to bother all the other dragonets. ---- I landed on the entry-ledge siltently, and tried to be as intimidating and grumpy looking as possible: my dad told me to upkeep the NightWing reputation, and I took that as "act all tough and mean". I'm not exactly my dad though, so it was kind of hard. Anyways, I walked into the mountain entry, and was greeted by a really bouncy and lively NightWing. Dad would definitely think she was a disgrace, I thought, and accepted her help. "Um, where do I go?" I asked, forgetting I was supposed to sound really scary. I looked around at all of the other dragons flying in, and inadvertently growled as I saw an IceWing land outside. Ew an IceWing. I hope I don't have to go near any of those... "What's your name?" she asked. She has silvery freckles on her snout, and her bright eyes were surprisingly welcome for a NightWing. "I'm Bigtail." I answered kind of awkwardly. My name was kind of weird. It wasnt cool like Fierceteeth or Mightyclaws or Moonwatcher. It was just 'big' and 'tail'...although I do have to admit my tail is pretty impressive. She looked at a list of names she had handy, and pointed down one of the hallways. "Alright Bigtail. You're in the Gold winglet. Go down that hallway there and you'll find your quarters. I hope you have fun here!" she exclaimed excitedly. I nodded and went in the direction she sent me. There were weird colored glass orbs hanging from the ceiling, and it made the floor look dappled with rainbows. I didn't know how I felt about that. I passed a particularly mean looking IceWing on the way to the room I was going to stay in, and accidentally bumped into her shoulder as I passed. I'm not saying I was intimidated by her, but she definitely would've been scary if NightWings weren't scarier than IceWings in general. I tried not to look at her, but she glared at me as she passed. I kept my head down and continued to the rooms. Eventually I found them, and I felt really deep inside the mountain. I liked being in the mountain, 'cause it felt like I was back at home in the NightWing fortress. When that evil Glory wasn't queen. I don't like her. She's a RainWing. How can a RainWing be the queen of not only her own tribe, but the NightWings too? I don't know, but if I was at home I would join Fierceteeth. In the rooms, there were three sleeping areas, each specified for one of the tribes. There was one that looked very rocky and looked kinda scorched and smolder-y, which I imagined was for a SkyWing. There was one on the other wall that smelled like fish and had a shallow pool for the dragonet to sleep in, which was probably for a SeaWing. And then there was the one that I assumed was mine: just a little cave-like hole in the wall. I frowned because it seemed kinda lame of the Dragonets of Destiny to just shove me in a hole in the wall, but I shrugged and peeked inside. I didn't have any possessions to put in there, so I just sat inside. I was the only one in the room, and I felt really awkward just sitting in my hole with my snout peeking out. I was gonna go out and maybe make some friends like my mom wanted me to do, but instead I just fell asleep. Chapter Two I woke up some time later, and peeked out of my hole to see that both the SeaWing and the SkyWing had been there; the SeaWing, in the form of a satchel laying in his puddle, and the SkyWing, in the form of a grumpy SkyWing lying in his bed. I slithered out of my little bed hole and crept out of the room, hoping not to wake up the SkyWing, and entered the hallway. It was really empty, but i heard some voices from somewhere, so I followed the sounds. The mountain was actually really pretty inside. There were flowers and vines everywhere, and those weird rainbow orb thingies. The only problem was that it reminded me of the RainWing kingdom, which was pretty, and there was a lot of yummy food, but the RainWings there were just ugh. I shivered with disgust, and kept on walking till I ended up in the cave that I assumed was the art room, cause there was paint everywhere and paintbrushes and canvases and all tat weird art stuff. There were only a few other dragons in the room; there was one pink-ish SeaWing trying to fix her pearl necklace, and there were two other dragons sitting in the other corner, just talking and laughing. Mom did say i should make friends... I thought, and willed myself over to the two. They were sitting across from each other, and looked like they were really having a great conversation. Hopefully I didn't ruin their fun. I walked up to them, standing awkwardly beside them, they stopped talking and looked at me. I tried to act all cool and NightWing-y. "Um hi. I'm Bigtail," was all I could say. I cursed myself for being so awkward, but dared not try to fix my blunder out of fear of being more awkward. The two dragons were pretty different looking; One of them was a SandWing, and she had pale gold scales, with a darker beige spine with faint tiger-like stripes on her sail and wings. Her eyes were a rich dark brown, and she had a bunch of piercings in both her ears. The other dragon was a MudWing with matte brown scales, and a rick mahogany underbelly. His eyes were a very bright green, and he radiated cheerfulness. The SandWing spoke up. "Hi Bigtail, I'm Arid, and this is Umber. Come to join the reject crew?" she asked lightheartedly. Umber smiled impishly, but said nothing. I contemplated the thought. I don't know how I feel about being in the 'reject crew', but so far they've the only dragons I've met that don't look angry, even when he's sleeping... "Sure." I answered, still kinda unsure about being a reject. Umber spoke this time. He had a very feminine voice, and gestured a lot with his talons. "Well then, I guess we'll have to show you around the school and teach you the way of the rejects." he said, standing up. Arid stood too, and they both started for the exit, and beckoned for me to follow. I was confused about everything, but I followed them anyways. ---- These two rejects led me to a giant room full of chaotic screaming, dragons lunging around, and prey animals running rampantly around. It was really loud and flustering, so i just occupied myself with following Arid and Umber. They grabbed a seat on the ground in the far corner, scaring a lone chicken away in the process. I sat down next to them, and we looked out, surveying all of the dragons eating and doing other dragon-y things There were little groups of dragons, and it was weird, because lots of them were of assorted tribes, and there were only a few groups of monotribe dragons, so yeah, it was pretty weird. So anyways, Arid, Umber, and I all looked around, and then they decided to start a conversation. “Welcome to Jade Mountain High, where aaalllllll of the stereotypes are fulfilled. Umber and I are the super cool art kids.” Arid explained, proudly gesturing to herself and the MudWing. “Umber is the school's resident homosexual: he's too gay to function.” she laughed, nudging his shoulder with her wing. Umber raised an eyeridge at Arid, and opened his mouth to speak. “And this is Arid, the school's oth-” but he was cut off by a hard kick from Arid. The MudWing smiled devilishly, and Arid glared angrily at him. These two confused me, cause they were friends, but they also acted like they hated each other? Maybe that's just how friends work. Arid huffed and shot another venomous glare at Umber before turning back to me. “''Anyways'', see them over there?” she pointed to a group of three dragons, made of a MudWing, a SeaWing, and a NightWing. “Those are the nerds. Don't hang out with them. They're really weird.” I looked at them, and they didn't seem too weird. I mean, Umber and Arid were pretty weird compared to all of the NightWings I've met. But I listened anyways. I didn't know if I would follow their advice, but i had nothing better to do a the moment. Arid continued explaining and pointing to different groups of dragons. “Those are the jocks, and all they do is live and breathe hunting and fighting. Don't go near them either. They will mess you up.” She then pointed to a group of strange looking RainWings and a SeaWing. “And those are the weebs...they can be cool i guess, but they have a habit of being...obsessive.” Then Umber pointed to a group of droopy SkyWings, and a few NightWings I recognized. “Those are the goth emo kids. They're reaaallllyyyy depressing to be around, so if you want to keep your soul intact, stay away from them too.” I looked at the other NightWings, most of which I grew up with. I guess they are kinda sad...but does that make me sad? Are all NightWings emo goths? I don't see NightWings in any other groups... I thought, scanning for other black scales, but not finding any. Just then, a group of three pale-scaled girl dragons, all holding their snouts high and flaunting their perfectly shaped bodies like goddesses, strutted into the room. I gulped, not quite sure whether to be attracted to them or intimidated by them. I just settled for just staring blankly though. One of them was a small, young, ditzy looking SandWing. Her scales were nearly white and dappled with golden flecks, like someone had literally dumped golden coins all over her scales and they stuck to them. Her eyes were beady and black, and she had painted her horns pink with paint from the art room. Another of them was the pale SeaWing from the art room, with all the pearl jewelry and other fanciness. Her wings were kinda pink, and she looked like a really snobby dolphin. And the other was a very imposing and beautiful IceWing. She held herself with a regal poise, and looked super angry, yet calm at the same time. I don't even know how that is possible, but she was pulling it off. It was only then when I realized she was the dragon I bumped in the hallway earlier. Umber took the liberty to explain this new group. “Oh, and these three are called the plastics: mainly because their bodies are so perfect they can't possibly be natural. Their personalities though....not quite so perfect,” he said lightheartedly, and began explaining the specific plastics. “That SeaWing there, that's Anemone. Or should I say, Princess Anemone. She's one of Coral's prized possessions, and never leaves her mother's side. She's super rich, and will take every opportunity to make you feel inferior.” He then pointed to the SandWing. “That one's Ostrich. She has connections to Queen Thorn. She is a complete idiot though. She couldn't tell the difference between a letter and a number if you explained it to her for an hour beforehand. Complete dunce. But she has already had multiple boyfriends, despite the fact that she's like 2.” Umber smiled impishly as he moved onto the IceWing, “And that is Icicle, known as Head Plastic. She is the leader of their little group, and Arid here-” he began, but the SandWing cut him off. “She's a complete long censoring. She's pretty, but she's a very long censoring.” She explained over Umber, her interjection obviously meant to cover up what he was telling me. I shrugged, just accepting that these two were the rejects, and they though I was cool enough to talk to, so I guess we were friends now. Chapter Three Later that day, and after I had gone back to my little wall hole and slept for a little, there was a loud bell from the halls and I woke up. Wondering what was happening, I popped out of the hole and looked around the room, seeing the SkyWing getting up to leave, heading for the hallway. Nervously, I asked him where he was going or what he was doing, and he turned arund to face me. His face was all scarred and kinda gross looking, but he looked kinda cool and tough. He will probably be super attractive when it fully heals, but now he was just plain attractive, not superly so. “It's lunch time. We have to go the the cafeteria.” he said gruffly, leaving without another word. I frowned, because he was kind of mean, but I guess he was just a SkyWing so it made sense. I shrugged and followed him, ending up in a room that Umber and Arid taught me about the groups and who to avoid, which was basically everyone except them. Except now, there were tables and dragons sitting at the tables. Now I realized that each of the tables hosted the groups they had explained. There was a nerd table, a jock table, and even a table for the plastics. I saw Umber and Arid waaaaayyyy in the back corner at a table, and they saw me and waved me over. I smiled and began the journey across the bustling lunchroom. I was weaving around the tables and tails like a pro, until I heard a voice from beside me call out “Hey!” I looked over, and saw that the voice belonged to Icicle, queen of the plastics. I stopped and looked at the IceWing, who gestured to the seat across from her for me to sit in. Warily, I looked back at my reject fam, who were both gesturing “no” and beckoning for me to sit with them. I smiled to them and gestured what I hope could be translated as “I'll talk to you guys later, hold on”, and took my seat with the plastics. “Why don't I know you?” Icicle asked nicely, a friendly smile on her snout. I was concerned, because Umber told me she was evil, and Arid called her a censoring. I answered her question though. “I'm new, I just got here, I moved here from the Rainforest Kingdom,” I explained. I thought it was weird how she acted like I was newer than her, considering how we all started today. Though, I did show up an hour late, and missed the orientation... “Wait,” Icicle asked, “what?” “Um, well, my parents enrolled me here cause they wanted to show Pyrrhia how awesome NightWings are.” “What?” she asked again. I continued explaining. “Well, I've never met anyone other than NightWings so they said I should-” She cut me off. “So you're telling me you've never met any other tribes?” I shook my head no. “Shut up.” Confused, i replied with “I didn't...say anything.” She leaned back in her chair and spoke. “Never met any other tribes...That's really interesting...but you're like, really cute.” i was so confused, what is even happening? “Thank you...?” I said a bit unsurely. Icicle's tone changed to something more imperative. “So you agree, you think you're really pretty.” she said. I was still so lost I was just blurting things out now without thinking. She quickly changed the subject. “Ooh, I really like your scales, theyre so dark and shiny!” She reached out and grabbed my talon, marveling at my plain black scales. “All NightWings have them.” I said flatly. She ignored my statement and continued with a smile. “Well they're really pretty.” Anemone, who was sitting on Icicle's left, stopped just staring at me and spoke up. “They're so fetch.” She was wearing a dizzy smile, and looked as if she was waiting the entire time just to say the word 'fetch'. Icicle scowled and whipped her head to face Anemone, “What does 'fetch' mean?” Anemone scrambled up a cheery excuse, quickly blurting out “Oh, its like slang...from the Sea Kingdom...” There was a tense silence. Anemone looked scared, and Icicle looked murderous. Thankfully Ostrich, who was on Icicle's other side, broke the tension with a question directed towards me. “So, if you're from the Rainforest Kingdom...Why are you a NightWing?” Anemone gasped and leaned over the table to look over Icicle to face the SandWing. “Oh my moons Ostrich, You can't just ask dragons why they're a NightWing.” She made a disgusted and offended face, but Ostrich remained clueless and blank. Icicle huffed and leaned closer to me, her blue eyes showing her temper rising. “Can we have some privacy for a second?? Thanks.” she said, leaning back. The other plastics followed. Not knowing what to do while they whispered to each other, I just looked around, and eventualy found Arid and Umber. Both were staring at me, and when they finally caught my eyes, they both did the gesture meaning “what are you doing?!” I shrugged innocently and looked back at the plastics, who had just finished up their private conversation. All of them leaned in, resting their forearms on the table. Icicle leaned in closest and spoke. “Okay, so you should just know that we, like, never do this, so this is like a really big deal.” I brightened up and listened eagerly. “We want to invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week.” she said with a sly grin on her snout. I was so overwhelmed, my mouth gaped open as I tried to think of what to say. “oh, um, it's okay, I have-” I started, but she cut me off, a malicious grin on her snout. “Alright then! We'll see you tomorrow.” her grin widened to a terrifying size, to the point where it was actually creepy now. Then Ostrich piped up again, her dizzy demeanor not fading, and she acted like she just woke up from the conversation. “On Wednesdays, we wear pink.” Chapter Four I met Arid and Umber again in the art room after lunch. We sat in the corner and Arid basically exploded. "Oh my moons!! You sat with the plastics! What did they say?!" she asked eagerly, gripping my shoulders tightly. Umber looked equally excited, but I guess he just isn't as...touchy. I waited till she stopped shaking me to talk. I was getting a little dizzy. I shrugged. "Not much actually-" Arid cut me off, "Did they say anything about me?" she looked starved, really hungry for any information. It was really weird. I shook my head. "Uh, no?" I was confused as to why that would be super important but whatever. "She was actually being really nice, which was kinda strange." Umber jumped in, rolling his eyes very exaggeratedly. "Of course she was super nice; she's like...and ice cream cake. She has sweet and inviting frosting to cover up her cold interior. Once you cut her open then you see how evil she is." he explained. I liked that cake analogy. I like cake. I nodded, continuing my story. "Mhm, okay. That makes sense...I guess." They both nodded in unison. "They invited my to sit at their table for the rest of the week." I was actually really proud of myself. I was making so many friends today, even if the majority of them are two faced sirens. I felt really good. I bet my mom would be super proud of me. Arid nearly keeled over laughing, and umber quickly grabbed her to keep her from hitting the ground. It was probably a solid minute before she regained her composure, wiping tears from her eyes. "Hoooo, that's great, oh my moons. You have to sit with them tomorrow. You gotta tell us about all the nasty things they say and do oh my moons." She looked very excited about this. I, on the other claw, was pretty ambivalent. I would be spying? isn't that like...bad? Umber was grinning a lot. I guess since they both really wanted me to.... "Okay." I said, trying to mentally prepare myself for being a spy. I can be sneaky. Super sneaky. Yeah. I can do that. "Oh, I need to wear pink tomorrow." Umber pounced, proudly flaunting his gayness. "I have that covered." ---- Math class was my favorite. I was a NightWing - NightWings are just good at math. We're nerds by nature. My first day of math was uneventful most of the class. The teacher, who I'm pretty sure was one of the teachers from the SeaWing kingdom, was pretty personable. I sat in the back, kinda hiding from everyone. I was the only NightWing in the class, which I guess kinda disproves my earlier statement but eh. It was really easy though, and I could answer all the questions - I just didn't want to raise my talon cause then everyone would look at me. Talk about awkward. The only problem was that from my seat, I couldn't see the clock. So, I tapped the guy in front of me to see if he could tell me the time. He turned around and I froze. Oh my moons could anyone be any more handsome. No I don't think so. He was a SeaWing with pale turquoise scales and really dark teal wings and frills. His ears had little diamond studs in them and his eyes were so beautiful I could swim in them. He was literally the most gorgeous dragon i'd ever seen and I wanted to just scream and hug him tightly. Imagine the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, multiply it by 6, and then you have this guy. I'd only had one other crush, but that was when I was one, and it was for Princess Greatness. Needless to say, it didn't work out. But this one, this guy was definitely number one on my hottie list (my SkyWing roommate is up there in the top three). What's that saying? Head over tail? well yeah I guess I was head over tail in love with this guy. And that's saying something - my tail is hard to get over. He raised an eyeridge, waiting for me to speak. I sputtered and froze, but eventually choked out a "What time is it". He looked at the clock, then turned back. "There's five minutes left." That didn't answer my question, but I nodded a thanks and sunk back in my seat. oh moons help me. Chapter Five wip hha Gallery Hey this is the gallery for this fan fic, including other covers and other pictures else-wise relating to mean dergs MEANGIRLSJADEMOUNTAIN.jpg|by wonder bigtailsadness.png|by luster Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Luster the rainwing)